videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Brutal Fists/Koby Dominic
Koby Dominic is a fictional character in Brutal Fists. He serves as the game's shotoclone for Jimmy Randalf. In the series, Koby is close friends with Jimmy and much like him, trained in Mixed Martial Arts. Bio An old friend of Jimmy Randalf's, Koby Dominic also trained in Mixed Martial Arts. His MMA however, is an unorthodox modified version he made up. At some point in time, he and Jimmy went about their seperate ways. While Jimmy is out fighting in underground matches, Koby picks fights in the streets. Despite his nature, Koby does know when it's appropiate to fight someone he encounters. Special Moves *''Energy Jab:'' Koby shoots an energy shot from his fist. *''Twirling Kick:'' He hops towards his opponent, twirling with his legs extending. *''Double-Leg Slam:'' He grabs onto his opponent's legs and slams his/her body to the ground. *''Sprawl:'' He counterattacks his opponent's move and slams him/her to the ground by his/her head. *''Glowing Kick:'' He quickly dashes towards his opponent with a kick while glowing light blue. Death Finishes *''Organ Punch-Out:'' Koby charges his fist and punches through his opponent's chest, busting out the lungs, heart, and half of a liver. He pulls his hand out of the gruesome hole. *''Pipeline:'' Koby gets out a lead pipe and uppercuts his opponent's head off. As the headless opponent falls down, Koby looks at the screen and makes a "huh?" gesture as if he's saying, "Nope, nothing to see here!" Intro and Outro *''Intro Sequence:'' Koby punches the air and then kicks. He says, "Get some!" as he goes to his battle stance. *''Outro Sequence:'' Koby shouts "BOOM!!! Yeah!" as he jumps around like he's partying. Before leaving the scene, he pretends to shoot a basketball and says, "Whoop, there it is!" Story Modes Brutal Fists The intro shows Koby Dominic driving throughout New York City. He meets Jimmy Randalf at a parking lot an receives an invitation from him for the Brutal Fists tournament. The ending shows Koby after the tournament walking along a park when a couple of children ask him to play basketball with him. After they all play basketball, he goes ahead and tells the children about his experience in Brutal Fists. Brutal Fists 2 To be added. Trivia *His stage theme is Straight Out Of Compton by N.W.A. **The music used for Koby's story mode include The Real Slim Shady by Eminem and Good Day by Ice Cube. *Koby Dominic knows about video games like World of Warcraft and even other fighters, a trait similar to that of Louis from Left 4 Dead, who references things like Team Fortress. **In relation to the World of Warcraft part, Koby comparing the Plasma Juggernaut to "some World of Warcraft shit" could possibly be referencing Kel 'Thuzad due to Plasma Juggernaut being a skull-faced being. *Koby's outro contains the line, "Whoop, there it is!" which derives from the song Whoomp (There It Is) by the Miami bass hip-hop group Tag Team. Category:Brutal Fists Category:Original Characters